The present disclosure relates generally to teeth whitening, and more specifically to mouthpieces for teeth whitening.
Various types of teeth whitening treatments exist, including kits and procedures that can be carried out by a user in their own home or in the office of a dental professional. Some teeth whitening kits include trays that a whitening gel is administered to before the trays are positioned in the user's mouth for a duration of time. Some teeth whitening kits include strips that are positioned onto and around the user's teeth for a duration of time. Some teeth whitening procedures include the use of teeth whitening lights located on a teeth whitening apparatus inserted into a user's mouth. However, teeth whitening lights typically direct light on only a limited number of teeth and at undesirable angles and positions, which results in some teeth not being sufficiently whitened leading to inconsistent results. For instance, teeth whitening light mouthpieces do not accommodate for the different dimensional size of the upper teeth with respect to the lower teeth. Additionally, a whitening light mouthpiece may be uncomfortable when positioned in a user' mouth due to the dimensions of the mouthpiece and how it fits in the mouth of the user and accommodates their teeth.